footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Diego Godín/import
| image = | fullname = Diego Roberto Godín Leal | dateofbirth = | cityofbirth = | countryofbirth = | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = | currentclub = Atlético Madrid | clubnumber = 2 | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = | clubs = | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Diego Roberto Godín Leal (Spanish pronunciation: ɣoˈðin; born 16 February 1986) is a Uruguayan footballer who plays for Atlético Madrid in La Liga, as a central defender. He spent most of his professional career in Spain, representing Villarreal and Atlético Madrid and winning five major titles with the latter. A Uruguayan international since 2005, Godín appeared for the country at one World Cups and two Copa América tournaments. Contents * 1 Club career ** 1.1 Early years / Villarreal ** 1.2 Atlético Madrid * 2 International career ** 2.1 International goals * 3 Honours ** 3.1 Club ** 3.2 Country * 4 References * 5 External links Club career Early years / Villarreal Born in Rosario, Godín started his professional career with C.A. Cerro at the age of 17. After his good performances, he was transferred to top division powerhouse Club Nacional de Football, where he quickly became captain due to his maturity and professionalism. In August 2007, Godín signed a five-year deal with La Liga side Villarreal CF,1 scoring in just his second game, a 2–3 away loss against CA Osasuna on 7 October,2 and participating with 24 matches in the club's best league placement ever (second). He consolidated his starting position in the subsequent seasons, mostly partnering Argentine Gonzalo Rodríguez in the heart of the back four. Atlético Madrid On 4 August 2010, after experiencing his best season at Villarreal – 36 games, three goals – Godín joined fellow first-divisioner Atlético Madrid on a five-year contract, after the two clubs agreed an initial fee believed to be around €8 million or £6.6 million.3 He made his official debut for the Colchoneros on the 27th, playing the entire 2–0 win against Inter Milan for the season's UEFA Super Cup. On 1 November 2013 Godín signed a new contract with Atlético, keeping him at the club until 2018. "I'm delighted to prolong my stay with the club. This is my home", he said.4 He scored four league goals during the campaign,567 including one on the last matchday on 17 May 2014 against FC Barcelona which equalized the game at 1–1 to earn his team its first league title in 18 years.8 A week later, again through a header, he repeated the feat in the final of the UEFA Champions League to put his team ahead, but Real Madrid eventually won 4–1 and he also received a yellow card in the last minute of extra time.9 International career Aged just 19, Godín made his debut for Uruguay, in a friendly defeat against Mexico in Guadalajara. He represented the nation at the 2007 Copa América. Godín was selected for the squad at the 2010 FIFA World Cup in South Africa, starting in the opener against France (0–0) in Cape Town10 and playing in a further four matches for the eventual semi-finalists. International goals Honours Club ; Nacional * Liguilla 2007 ; Atlético Madrid * UEFA Europa League: 2011–12 * La Liga: 2013–14 * UEFA Super Cup: 2010, 2012 * Copa del Rey: 2012–13 * UEFA Champions League: Runner-up 2013–14 * Supercopa de España: Runner-up 2013 Country * Copa América: 2011 References # Villarreal put faith in Godín; UEFA.com, 2 August 2007 # Osasuna 3–2 Villarreal; ESPN Soccernet, 7 October 2007 # Atlético get Godín from Villarreal; UEFA.com, 4 August 2010 # "Godín delighted by Atlético deal". UEFA.com. 1 November 2013. Retrieved 1 November 2013. # "Costa sends Atletico to summit". ESPN FC. 21 December 2013. Retrieved 18 May 2014. # "Atletico back on track". ESPN FC. 15 February 2014. Retrieved 18 May 2014. # "Atletico open up three-point lead". ESPN FC. 13 April 2014. Retrieved 18 May 2014. # Martin, Richard (17 May 2014). "Barcelona 1 Atletico Madrid 1, La Liga: match report". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 17 May 2014. # McNulty, Phil (24 May 2014). "Real Madrid 4–1 Atletico Madrid". BBC Sport. Retrieved 25 May 2014. # "Uruguay 0–0 France". BBC Sport. 11 June 2010. Retrieved 2 April 2014. External links Category:Players Category:Atlético Madrid players